Little Girl Lost
by Wooden Dolls
Summary: Miley walks home from school one day and saves a girl from being beaten. She heads home with the task a simple choice of good morales. But fate had other plans. Parings: Miley and Jake. Lily and Oliver in later chapters Rated for a reason. R&R Chap 4 up.
1. Rain and Tears

**My first Hannah Montana story.**

**Summary: When Miley saves a little girl from being bullied in the alley, she takes it at a good act of will and thinks nothing more of it. But when the girl follows her home and sits in her patio Miley starts to think that fate has another plan for her and the little girl she had saved.**

**A belated Christmas Gift…I suppose.**

**Rating: T (for now, just to be safe)**

**--**

Miley's POV

I sat at the kitchen table talking with my father and brother, that is until I heard a faint knocking at the door. Raising an eyebrow at the men I slowly got up and headed to the door.

It couldn't be Lily she always called before dropping in, and Oliver was in Paris with his parents for the holidays. Jake was touring in Rome. So it couldn't be any of them. I let out a grin, it was probably just my imagination.

I opened the door and stared out into the pouring rain and coming darkness. When I saw no one I fumed had someone just pulled a 'Ding-Dong Ditch' on the Stewart house? I began to shut the door when I heard a faint squeak. Stunned I looked down to see a small little girl standing at my knees. She was shivering and had small lines of blood coming from scratch marks on her arms. Panicking I pulled her into the house and called to my brother and Father.

"Hey dad, bro! Come here for a sec," I waved them over. Dad was the first one there and looked at me curiously.

"What did you need…Miles…" His speech dropped when he saw the trembling little figure clinging to my leg. "Jackson, go and get the first aid kit!" he called. My older brother turned and ducked under the counters pulling a box with a red cross out from under the sink. As he came over dad got up and headed to the bathroom to grab towels.

Within the next few hours things had settled down for the most part, I had been the source of comfort for the girl. I was sitting on the couch her blond head resting on my lap the rest of her skinny pale body wrapped in the soft wool blankets from my room.

"So Miles, who is this?" I heard my brother ask first.

"I'm…I'm not sure." I replied looking over to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saved this little girl from getting the snot beat out of her. But I have no idea who she is and why she's here." I replied softly stroking the girls hair. My mind flashes back to the moment we first met.

--

_The rain had only begun to drizzle down, barely sprinkling. The sun was still shining. I was walking home from school humming a Hannah tune under my breath as I walked. Normally I would have taken the bus but some things came up and I had to stay after class. I knew dad had taken Jackson down to the college so they wouldn't be up till later._

_As I rounded a corner I heard a faint scream, it was cut short. Frowning I quickened my pace and stopped when I found two kids kicking and punching at something. _

"_Hey!" I called, the kids froze, glanced at eachother and took off down the road. I wasn't going to try and catch them, I wasn't good at gym even with sneakers on. I decided to check and see what they had been hitting, I froze when I saw a little girl no older than 3 huddled against the side of the dumpster. Her arms had scratches on them and her face was twisted with pain and tears. I went over and knelt down. It took a bit but the little girl finally registered I was there, her lost green eyes hit mine and we stared at each other for a moment._

_Sniffling she waited for me to make a move, her arms going up to protect her face, her legs procting her chest and tummy._

"_No, no." I murmered softly and gently held her wrist. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said. For a second it looked like she was going to lash out at me. But slowly she lowered her defences and before I knew it she was hugging my blue jeans tightly her little arms trembling. I gently patted her head and lifted her up into my arms. There wasn't much I could do for her so I took her to a small walk in clinic near by._

_The waiting room was empty so I walked in and called for the nurse behind the stain glass window. There was a moment of silence, the only thing that I seemed to hear was the little girls peaceful breathing._

"_Yes, can I help you?" she asked looking up from her papers. I explained what had happened and motioned to the little girl._

"_I can't pay right now but you can just send the check to Billy Ray Cyrus." I said and scribbled our address on a piece of paper and handed it to her. The nurse nodded and got up coming out the side and lifted the little girls in her arms._

"_Alright hun, just take it safe." She waved, "don't worry about the little girl I'll keep her safe."_

"_Thank you." I said with a smile and exited the clinic and began to head home._

_--_

I blinked a few times to see that I had a blanket around my shoulders and the living room was much darker than before. Turning around I looked at the wall clock; the red numbers read: 10:48 pm. I frowned, I must have fallen asleep because last time I looked at the clock it had been around 9pm. But my attention was drawn to the figure sleeping beside me. How had the little girl gotten out of the clinic? Had the nurse let her go? Obviously if the nurse did she didn't treat all the most visible injuries. Letting out a small sigh I rested my back against the couch and shut my eyes trying to fall back asleep.

--

**Please be nice and click that review button on the bottom of the page. **

**I have no idea where this story will go as it was just sort of a whim to write it up anyway. Also no flamers!**


	2. House?

**My second chapter in the Miley story…I should really be working on my book report…oh well…the final draft isn't due till later.**

**Summary: Same as last chapter.**

**Rating: T (for a few choice words and maybe some other stuff)**

**Also thanks to Blossom 1209 for giving me the idea the name in this chapter. **

**--**

_Miley's POV_

I was awoken again but this time by a soft tug from beside me. Yawning I opened my eyes I gazed down. The little girl was looking at me with her green eyes. She looked scared, but it was then I realized what had happened she'd probably got a fright from a nightmare.

Without warning she crawled into my lap and snuggled close to my body, her head resting against my stomach. I wasn't sure what to say so I let her be, I pulled the blankets over the little girls body and stared at the clock; 5:45 am. There really wasn't any reason to go back to sleep I'd have to get up in 15 minutes anyway and dad knew where to find me.

When dad did come down to get me up. I waved at him with a smile.

"Sorry dad, a bit tied up at the moment." I replied sheepishly. He chuckled and nodded.

"Want me to call you in sick Miles?" he asked already heading for the phone.

"No its alright, I'll see how it goes." I said and gently moved the girl onto a pillow.

After taking my shower I was drying off my hair when I heard soft foot fall outside my door. My handle rattled and the little girl from before stepped inside.

"You…left." Her soft voice struck me as sad. Her tiny voice was covered with sadness and I could have sworn I saw tears falling down her face.

"I didn't mean to but I have to get ready for school." I explained softly and bent down in front of her. "So that means you get to spend time with my dad." I tried to comfort her but it didn't seem to be working. In fact she seemed more sad than when she had came in here. I felt bad for leaving her home alone. "I'll tell you what, I'll ask my dad if you two can come pick me up from school…does that sound good?" This time I tried to reason.

Her little face studied mine before she gave a small nod. "OK."

"By the way sweetheart what's your name?"

The little girl stared up at me before replying in a shaky voice. "Noah."

I rose an eyebrow but nodded. "Noah, huh? Do you have a last name?"

"No."

…

Getting to school was hard for me, I felt bad for leaving little Noah there with dad. Its not that I didn't trust dad its just the girl was so attached to me it was hard to leave her tearful face this morning. But I needed to, I had to get to school.

Luckily she was distracted with breakfast, dad made some pancakes for her. Noah acted like it was the best thing she ever had. Granted I love my dad's pancakes but I can think of a few other foods that top my list. While she was focused on eating I was able to slip away back to school.

Luckily today was Friday so I could stay with the little girl for the weekend.

It was lunch; me and Lily sat at our own table eating. I decided to tell her about the girl.

"So her name is Noah?" Lily asked, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Yeah I guess she just followed me home after I dropped her off at the clinic." I replied playing around with a meatball.

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Nothing more than her name," I said "that's bad…right?"

"A little, but you can find that stuff out this weekend. Hey! I got a great idea why don't I come over this weekend and we can totally play house!" Lily said with an amused smile.

"Lily…since when have you liked to play house?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder so as not to get it in the pizza. "I think it'd be fun to play it with the little girl, you know find some stuff out about her and we'll have fun." She explained. I thought about this, it'd be good for Noah to get to know other females besides myself. And unfortunately Lily's idea of playing house seemed to fit the bill.

"Why not?" I said, smiling as well. The lunch bell rang and we gathered our things and headed to class.

At the end of the day me and Lily spilt ways. She took the bus and I stayed on the bench waiting for my dad to come with Noah.

It wasn't long before they pulled up and Noah was excited to see me. Dad had just opened the door and the little pale girl came flying out of the door and wrapped her arms around my leg firmly.

"I miss you." She said. I smiled gently.

"I missed you too Noah." I patted her head and could have sworn she recoiled slightly. I lifted her up into my arms and headed back to the car. I decided to sit in the back with Noah. Dad got in and started the car before driving off toward home. A fun weekend with Noah and Lily was coming up.

--

**And there is another chapter I hope you all enjoy…all three of you (so far).**

**R&R please no flames.**


	3. Movies

**Wow I had no idea this story would be popular! Thanks everyone for reviewing!**

**Also I'm a HUGE procrastinator so don't mind sending me a bunch of PM's every now and then to remind me to get my butt into gear.**

**Rated T: Just to be safe.**

**Summary: Same as before.**

**Next chapter I hope to be getting into some drama. We'll see how I do with that.**

**--**

Miley's POV

We arrived home not to later and I headed up to my room Noah clutched to my jeans like a little puppy.

"Hey Noah," I asked opening up the door to my room. "would you like some lunch?"

"Lunch?" Noah asked in a quite voice, she stared up at me.

"Yeah, do you want some?" I asked again.

"Okay." She mumbled. I nodded and threw my stuff onto my bed and swept the girls into my arms and headed down the stairs.

"Hey dad may we have some of your delicious chicken tenders (or nuggets)?" I asked, figuring to use my best of manors with Noah around. Not that I wasn't rude when I wasn't trying to impress a younger girl. It was just I didn't really say the most nicest things…

"OF course Miley, dear." Dad said, trying to play along. He moved to the freezer and pulled out the package. I set Noah down and moved to the living room. I flipped on the TV which in turn started a Hannah Montana concert recording. I was going to change it until I saw Noah very attracted to it, she watched the screen and sat quietly so I decided to leave it on.

Lunch was ready so I turned off the TV and Noah looked back at me confused.

"We can eat now." I explained to her. Her face brightened significantly and she slid off the couch and headed to the kitchen. I watched her go in her faded blue jumper, later on I'd have to take her shopping for new clothes. That was going to be fun!

Me and Noah ate lunch so I tried to get some more background on her.

"How old are you?"

"Seven." Noah said taking a big gulp of milk.

"So you're in second grade." I said.

"No…I'm in Kindergarten." Noah admitted. I blinked a few times, Kindergarten? Wasn't that for five and four year olds? What was a seven year old doing in there?

"Why are you in Kindergarten?"

"Because I'm stupid." Noah said, the way her voice sounded it was as if she was constantly told she was stupid all her life and she just accepted it.

I held my mouth I wasn't sure what to say. Noah dunked the last chicken tender into the ranch dip and then ate it. After she was done she looked around as if wondering what she should do. I got up and grabbed our plates.

"You can just move them over to the counter by the sink." I said and set the plates there.

After dinner Lily showed up. She was equipt with a back-pack, sleeping bag pillows, and a arm full of other snack foods.

"I'll see you Sunday morning!" she called over her shoulder. I heard the tires screech away before Lily turned to me.

"Miles!" she squealed and dropped her stuff and hugged me. "Where's the little girl?"

"She's up in my room asleep." I explained and poked Lily's shoulder, "so hush!" I laughed a bit. Lily pouted slightly before smiling.

"Alright, we can play tomorrow than." She decided.

The two of us headed up to the room and I helped Lily set up her sleeping bag before we headed back down stairs to watch movies.

I just flipped on the movie 'Step Up' (I've never seen this movie but it would seem like a movie Miley would watch IDK) when Lily plopped down next to me with popcorn and a soda.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I just grabbed a Dr. Pepper." She said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and pressed play before getting up to get my own drink and my secret stash of sweets that Ma-Maw had told me to keep away from my dad. Setting these things on the table we began to watch the movie and pig out.

Half way through the movie I heard faint footsteps turning my head around I saw Noah coming down the stairs, sleepily holding a blanket in her little hands.

"Hey Noah," I called softly and pressed stop on the movie. Noah walked over and climbed onto the couch snuggling into me. I figured it was time to stop mine and Lily's movie for two reasons: A) Noah was out here. B) Lily was asleep, her body bent over, face in a half empty (or half full) popcorn bowl. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Movie?" Came her soft reply and looked up at me with big confused eyes.

"Its like a TV show but its longer and usually has better graphics." I explained. Her eyes seemed to catch nothing I had said.

"Here, I'll show you one." I reached over and grabbed the remote from Lily's hand and ejected our movie, I got up and pulled it out putting in a kids movie. Sitting back down Noah clambered into my lamb and stared at the TV. I pressed play and 'Ladie and the Tramp' came on. Noah was instantly entranced with the movie, her big eyes never left the screen except when she yawned or took a few seconds to look back and make sure I was still there, she did the later about every five minutes. Of course I wasn't going anywhere, Lily was passed out on my shoulder and Noah was on my lap it'd be hard to move without alerting one of them.

The movie had ended and Noah fell asleep, head against my chest. I was lying on my back down, Lily on me, somehow not hitting Noah at all. Despite the fact that I was getting really hot, and slightly squished I couldn't help but smile and think this was going to be a wonderful weekend.

--

**Next chapter: More of Noah's past is reveled, Lily faces some family trouble and Oliver helps her out. And best of all Jake returns home from Rome! **

**R&R **


	4. Anguish

**And I'm back with another chapter of little girl lost. In this chapter I shall give some drama and hopefully throw in these parings I was talking about. If not I'll get to them in the next chapter.**

**Wow, wow, wow! I can't believe it 3 chapters and 13 reviews! You guys rock thank you sooooo much! To think, I did the first chapter on a whim and now this is my…4****th**** most popular story (review wise)**

**Enjoy the next chapter and sorry for such a long wait!**

**Rating: T (warning: child abuse and alcohol.)**

**--**

Miley's POV

I had fallen asleep under my two friends because when I woke up the sun was beating down on me. Groaning I tried to shift out of its gaze but was held in place by Noah and Lily.

"Guys," I groaned again trying to stretch.

"What…?" Lily mumbled buried her face into my side.

"Get up!" I shouted which was a bad idea, Noah woke with a startled expression and darted off my lap hitting the floor when she tripped over the rug, hurriedly she moved behind a chair and stared up at me terrified.

"Oh Noah I didn't mean to startle you." I said softly and shoved Lily's body off mine. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled toward her. Noah looked at me with a confused expression on her face. I stopped a few inches in front of her and I felt her eyes study my face, my arms. I saw a wave of relive wash over her and she climbed out from behind the sofa and latched onto me like before.

At breakfast I was eating with Noah, Lily, and my dad when my phone went off. I got up and pulled it out of my pocket.

"It's the Hann-" Lily's blab was cut off by my dad who held a firm hand on her mouth and silently gestured with his head toward Noah. Lily seemed to have gotten the point and nodded.

"Hello?" I asked holding the phone to my ear.

'_Miles its me Jake!'_ I heard his excited voice over the line.

"Hi Jakey, why are you calling? Not that I mind of course." I giggled.

'_I wanted to call and let you know that I am coming home tonight. So I'll be in your arms Sunday!'_

"Really? That's great; I even have a present for you when you get back." I said, glancing over at Noah.

'_I can't wait. I love you.'_

"Love you to." I cooed over the phone I heard a gagging noise behind me and saw Lily pointing down her throat in a playful manor. "Oh haha." I said walking back over stuffing the phone back into my pocket.

Lily had set up a great play house, she had grabbed a few sheets and nailed them to the ceiling to make a tent, inside was a few pillows that would serve as seats a cute little play kitchen (I still had it from when I was little) and a bed. Noah was enthralled in another small knick-nack that we had created and I wondered why.

"Hey Noah, didn't you and your mom play this when you were little?" I asked hesitantly. Noah's big green eyes looked back at me, tears forming on the bottom of them.

"Mommy died when I was very little, daddy started to raise me then. But daddy didn't do a good job so these people came and took me away. So I lived in an house with lots of other kids." She explained sniffling. "When I was 6 I ran away from that house and I lived on the streets with these kind homeless people. When I was seven, well that's when you found me." Her face brightened significantly.

"That's so horrible." I said hugging her close. Lily was tearing over dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "We'll be sure to make this a great house!" I declared earning a giggle from the girl next to me.

As we played house we all talked. I found out that Noah was struggling mainly in her math's class, I could help here there and as well as her music class which me and dad could help her.

"Miles, can I talk to you for a second?" I heard Billy Ray call. Curious I got up and headed down stairs he was standing outside on the deck he motioned for me to come over. When I made it to the deck he offered me the seat next to him.

"We need to talk about something Miles," he said sitting back in his own chair. "I know you love Noah and all but she needs to go back with her real family."

"Daddy her family is dead or in jail."

"I know Miles but we have to bring her into the orphanage, or else we could get charged for kidnapping."

"Daddy we can't do that!" I cried tears starting to form in my eyes. Billy Ray looked to the side.

"I know you don't want to Miles, but it'd be best for Noah." He said trying to avoid looking at me.

"Daddy!" I sobbed, I knew deep down inside that Noah needed a real family not one that just took her in. And though I wish we could, we couldn't adopt her. Because of Hannah things and the mountain of paper work.

"Miles, we'll give her to the orphanage, and once they find some things out about her. If she doesn't have any where to go then we'll let them sign us up to adopt her." He said, I felt his strong arms surround me and a kiss was planted on my forehead. Through both sad and happy tears I smiled and buried my face into his chest.

"Alright daddy." I whispered, "alright."

…

I stared out the school window, my eyes staring out distantly. It was noon and lunch had just started, I had been out of it all day today, my mind kept flashing back to the weekend.

_Jake had come home from Rome, surprised to see a small girl clinging to my waist staring up at him cautiously._

"_Jake! I'm glad your back." Miley smiled and wrapped him in a hug._

"_Who's that? Is she a cousin of yours?" Jake asked._

_Noah took this chance to speak, "Miley…my…friend." She said. "I'm living with her…she's my friend." She whispered, repeating the same thing over and over to assure herself of this._

"_Ah…." Jake said looking down at the girl once more and then back up at Miley. "Miles can we talk?" he asked. Miley nodded and gently pushed Noah towards her dad before following Jake out to the deck. "Miles…she isn't going to screw up our relationship is she?"_

"_Jake!" I exclaimed, "how could you even say that!" But Jake's expression was serious._

"_Miley, will she mess up our relationship?" he asked._

_I didn't reply tears dripping down my face. I knew that Noah was going to have to leave soon but what if she got her back? Jake was already mad, and he didn't even know that she HAD to leave._

I was shaken from my thoughts as Lily walked over quietly, her red eyes puffy and tears stained her face.

"Lily?" I questioned. "Did it happen again?" The only reply I got was a chocked sob and she clung to my arm tightly.

"Miley…she just…she can't…I don't want her too!" Lily sobbed her shoulders shaking, I looked over and saw Oliver, slowly I slid my arm free just as Oliver's arms wrapped around Lily's waist pulling her close to him willingly she turned and buried her face into his chest.

"Oliver, what happened?" I asked quietly. In a hushed voice he told me.

…

Oliver walked up to Lily's house in a fancy outfit with a single red rose in his hand. He knocked but was stopped by a large crash followed by angered screaming. Oliver stood there unsure what he should do before nodding he placed the steam into his mouth before opening the door which was open anyway.

He flinched as a musty smell arose from the small apartment; beer bottles and trash littered the ground, a few articles of clothes scattered about and a left over pizza lay open on the table. "Looks like Jackson's room…" he mused softly. But shook my head, he'd been in Lily's house before…this was clean.

Oliver made his way up the stairs, setting the rose next to the pizza. The shouts became clearer as he walked toward the back of the apartment.

"-Mom you don't know what's for me!" He heard Lily shout anguished.

"I don't care Lily! He's still a teenage boy, who knows what he'll do!" Her mother cried.

"Like your one to talk! Look at your boy-" Lily's voice was cut off as a sharp slap sounded through the halls, Oliver froze mortifed he stormed up to the door and wretched it open.

Lily was collapsed half on the ground, her arm holding her up tears falling down her face and a large red mark could be seen on her cheek. Miss. Truscott was standing above her daughter about to slap her again when her drunken gaze fell on Oliver's figure

"Oh…its you." Her voice dripped with venom and he swallowed hard.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted gaining back his voice. He shoved past the older woman and knelt down next to Lily, whom, sensing the warmer attitude, clung to and held onto his chest desperately.

"Punishing my daughter."

"What did she do?"

"She's going out with you!" Miss. Truscott exclaimed,

"Mom…just leave me alone!" Lily sobbed exasperatedly, "just leave us alone! Me and Oliver are together, deal with it!" she pleaded, but with an authoritative voice. Miss. Truscott still under the influence merely snorted and pushed back her still well-kept blonde hair.

"I don't need you two, my boyfriend is coming to pick me up and we're going out on the town." She said haughtily before flinging herself out of the room.

"I feel bad for whoever gets her for the night." Oliver muttered, he looked down at Lily's shaking form before he just held her close.

…

"That stupid woman!" I grumbled crossing my arms, Oliver gave a small shrug and gently rubbed Lily's back whispering soothing words to her. I turned away bitterly, this was a horrible start to week, but I had no idea…it'd get worse.

--

**There it is. I hope you enjoy, sorry it took longer than expected, send in your ideas. **

**-Dawn.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE, NEW STORY!

**Hey guys I know its been a while since I updated this story and honestly I can't remember where I was going with it. For those of you that are still reviewing this story I am going to be deleting it and putting up the same one but with a few alterations put it. Since it's sad that I can't remember what I had planned for the next chapter. **

**Please send in your reviews to the next story. It'll mean a lot to me!**

**Also, in reference to the violence of this story (or the mean contrasts to Jake and Miss Truscott I was merely playing around with their characters, I'm not sure if you guys liked that or not. But I did have plans for them.)**

**Anyway, I'll be taking this story down in a week (or less, maybe more) so submit your thoughts about this A/N when you can!**

**Thanks a lot to all those that reviewed and hopefully I will be getting things back together soon!**


	6. New story uploaded!

**Well you guys wanted me to post it here. The new chapter and revision of Little Girl lost is in progress. Granted don't except a lot of updates in a short amount of time. I want some time to think about these things and I have a real life. **

**So please, go flock over there and enjoy the new chapter. I'll be taking this story down sometime later. **


End file.
